May I have this dance
by PrincessTiva
Summary: What happens at Palmer's wedding? Will Tony find the courage to tell Ziva how he really feels? What could've been if Harper Dearing hadn't been there. TT. Tiva, one-shot.


**A/N: So, this is just a little one shot about what could've happened with Tiva at Palmer's wedding. I wrote this before the season 9 finale, so I didn't know that NCIS wouldn't actually let us enjoy the actual wedding (yes, I'm still upset about that). So, yeah, don't be confused ;)  
Summary: What happens at Palmer's wedding? Will Tony find the courage to tell Ziva how he really feels? What could've been if Harper Dearing hadn't been there. TT. (Totally Tiva :D) one-shot.  
Disclaimer: Seriously? Basically the entire world knows that I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. But HEY I own the storyline :P  
Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

"May I have this dance?", Tony asked, holding out his hand for Ziva. She smiled at him, stunned that he'd found the courage to ask while everyone was around. It was Palmer's wedding day and they were currently at the celebration party.

Breena and Jimmy Palmer were dancing and so were Abby and McGee. It was a wonderful and warm evening in Florida and to Ziva it seemed like Tony looked even more handsome today than he usually did.

Not that she was gonna tell him. Tony on the other hand thought that Ziva looked absolutely stunning in her red dress. It was strapless and made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"You may.", Ziva agreed as she stood up and took Tony's hand. He smiled at her and led her to the dance floor. Just as they came to a stop and started dancing the kind of fast music changed to a very slow song.

Tony snaked his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other as they began swinging to the music. Eventually Tony leaned down and whispered in her ear: "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Tony.", Ziva replied, slightly blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself.", she then added, smirking. He looked deep into her eyes and tried to resist the urge to kiss her.

However he couldn't hold back the words that escaped him: "I love you, Ziva." Her eyes widened and he immediately regretted his confession. "You don't mean it.", she accused.

"Oh Ziva, you have no idea. I have always loved you, always. I just couldn't find the courage to tell you because I was afraid that you might reject me.", he told her.

"Then why now?", Ziva questioned. "You can't expect a person to keep things bottled up inside forever, can you?!", he said, quoting Ziva's words from a couple weeks ago.

As he saw the fear in her eyes he pulled her body closer to his. "I love you.", he whispered again, his voice almost cracking. All of a sudden she realized just how serious he was.

"I-I love you, too.", she finally admitted. He smiled at her, relieve evident in his eyes. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her he remembered that Gibbs was probably watching them from the table.

Ziva noticed the mixed emotions in his eyes and quietly asked: "What's wrong?" Tony locked his eyes on hers. "I wanna kiss you so bad right now but..", he murmured.

He didn't need to finish the sentence because she understood it. Gibbs. "Come with me.", Ziva whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Please.", she begged.

* * *

He took her hand and together they left the dance floor. Ziva signaled Tony to get going while she stopped to get her purse from their table. As she left the party Tony had already called a cab and was waiting for her.

They were quiet during their drive and on the elevator ride to the second floor of the hotel. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him into her hotel room, closing the door behind them.

She turned towards him and just as she did Tony snaked his hands around her waist and crushed his lips to hers. In response Ziva wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other one on his chest.

She parted her lips and pressed her tongue against Tony's lips, demanding access. Immediately their tongues began battling for dominance and Ziva moaned into the kiss.

As she slowly undid his tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt his hands traveled to the zipper of her dress. Ziva broke the kiss and stared at Tony, trying to catch her breath.

"Tony, I can't, I..", she started and he pulled her to his chest giving her comfort. "Shh, Zi, it's okay. I know.", he told her. "You know?", she asked in disbelieve but instead of giving a further explanation he simply nodded.

"I promise you that we'll take this slow. I'm not going to hurt you, Zi. Trust me.", he assured her. "What is _this_?", she quietly questioned. "I don't know. But I know what I want it to be. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want this to be something permanent.", he told her.

"I like that idea.", she replied as she kissed him again. Quite soon his dress shirt was on the floor as well as his dress pants and belt. As he unzipped her dress Ziva tensed a little but Tony was so gentle that she relaxed under his touch.

"You are beautiful.", Tony whispered as he lowered her on the bed and slipped under the covers next to her. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped one arm around her. "I love you.", he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, too.", Ziva replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sooo this is it. :D I hope you like it :) Pleaseee leave me a review on your way out! :)  
This is actually a one-shot but I have this second chapter in mind.. But it's up to you! Should this stay a one-shot or do you want to see a second chapter? Let me know! :)  
Love y'all! :)  
P.S. ****Just to get this straight: Tony and Ziva just spend the night in one bed, both wearing at least something! My fanfictions are never the ones where Tony and Ziva just jump at each other. And I never will write that stuff. They just spend the night together, in each others arms. End. :D Sorry, but I just wanted to get this straight :DD**


End file.
